Mind and Body
by AnonymousDuo
Summary: What happens when Clarisse meets the new counsellor of cabin ten- Piper McLean? Well, the whole camp falls into chaos. Nobody's happy, but someone needs to fix things. And when 'someone' is a daughter of Hecate, the two girls are in each other's shoes. Literally.
1. Which One is Which?

**Ha ha, well here's my weird-ass story. The idea sort of popped up in the shower, so I really have no clue beyond the first chapter. Lol, I'm sure I can work on it though. Depends on what reviews I get. So go ahead, people. Flames, whatever. Make my day :D**

_Which One is Which?_

Jason sighed.

Piper was at it _again_. Why couldn't she just leave Clarisse alone?

Everyone else was backing away- including Annabeth. Capture-The-Flag was over; they knew better than to get into this fight.

"We won, Beauty Queen!" Clarisse was yelling. "Fair and square!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you _cheated_!" Piper yelled back.

"Just because Ares is the god of war, it doesn't mean we can't win honorably!"

"Please." Piper scoffed. "Like you know what honor means."

"I've been through more than you have, McLean, so don't insult me."

"Like you could live a day in my shoes."

"Why don't you go do your nails?" Clarisse sneered. "You worthless, gutless…"

Piper drew her knife. "Say that again, Ugly, and I will kick your ass."

Clarisse pointed her spear at Piper. "Bring it on, Barbie."

Jason sighed again. He should have known this was coming when the Ares and Aphrodite cabins decided to play against each other. Or more accurately- Clarisse and Piper placed bets on who would win.

"Why don't you two just calm down?" He asked, looking desperately for Chris. He was the only one who could calm Clarisse down.

"Tell your girlfriend to shut her pie hole, Jason." Clarisse snorted. "Then I'll think about calming down."

Jason was so pre-occupied trying to prevent another fight, that he didn't notice the daughter of Hecate lurking behind a tree.

Lou Ellen watched the unfolding drama, half-amused, half-annoyed. Clarisse and Piper had _such_ bad timing for their little spats. What about the whole 'Great Prophecy' thing? Theoretically, Clarisse and Piper should have gotten along fine. They weren't peas in a pod, but they _were_ similar. But Clarisse had a policy of hating on every counselor of cabin ten since Silena's death. With Drew, it had been understandable. Heck, everyone still hated her. But Piper was the sort of person normal people didn't want to mess with.

"_Then again."_ Lou Ellen reflected. _"Clarisse isn't a normal person."_

Lou Ellen turned her plan over in her mind. She'd talked to her mother, and had been re-assured that it would work without a glitch. Chiron himself was on the point of explosion, so she was sure her efforts would be appreciated.

She hesitated briefly, hoping that she wouldn't be punished too severely. But then sight of Clarisse zapping Piper with her electric spear put all such thoughts out of her mind.

Grinning widely in anticipation, she raised her hands and cast the spell.

Jason shut his eyes against the blinding light. He heard both Piper and Clarisse scream simultaneously, and then everything went back to normal. Piper and Clarisse were crumpled up on the floor. He finally noticed Lou Ellen.

"What did you do?" he asked, shaking Piper awake.

She smirked in a very un-Lou Ellen-like way. "You'll see."

xxx

"Ugh…" Piper muttered. She could hear Jason's voice, urging her to wake up.

A little smile creased her face as her sight slowly filled in. It was nice to know that Jason cared about her. He was bending over her and…

She did a double-take. Jason was bending over her body, but she wasn't in her body.

"_Oh my gods, Clarisse, if you've killed me, my ghost will haunt you forever!"_ She screamed inside her head.

Then she looked down at her hands.

Ghosts didn't have large, meaty hands.

In an instant she understood what was happening.

"Ugh, no no no!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and pulling at her hands. "This is _not _happening."

Jason grumbled. "You're telling me. I got stuck with you two- just my luck."

Piper stared at him. "Jason, what… who…" She gaped.

Lou Ellen's smile widened. She wasn't being sadistic or anything, but Piper had wanted Clarisse to live a day in her shoes. Well, now she had seven days.

Clarisse/Piper woke up.

"Jason, I don't need your help!" She snarled, swatting him away like a fly.

As she got up, her brown hair swung into her face. Clarisse paused and fingered her hair. Then she looked up and saw Piper. Her mouth opened and shut like a fish, but no words came out.

Jason stared at them uncomprehendingly. "Piper, are you okay?"

Piper/Clarisse's eyes fell on Lou Ellen. "You." She growled. "You did this."

Lou Ellen shrugged. "Yeah, you were getting on everyone's nerves."

"You think this is funny?" Clarisse/Piper asked, struggling to her feet.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "Nah, you two had it coming. Chiron was ready to go 'boom' if you guys had another fight."

"Change me back." Piper/Clarisse wailed. "I don't want to be a… a…"

"A what?" Clarisse/Piper shot back.

"See what I mean?" Lou Ellen interrupted. "You guys need to get to know each other. Since that's not gonna happen voluntarily, I had to set it up for you."

"Change me back." Piper repeated. "I promise- no more fights."

"Yeah, whatever." Clarisse agreed. "Get me out of her."

"I can't." Lou Ellen said apologetically.

The tension cranked up a notch.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Piper demanded.

Lou Ellen backed up quickly. "It's not permanent; don't worry. You have a week."

"A week?" Piper shrieked. "I'll have to hide in a cave… or… do something."

Clarisse scowled. "Likewise."

"No, people would notice if you were missing." Jason spoke, finally realizing what was going on.

"So tell them what happened, Lightning Boy." Clarisse said irritatedly. "What help am I going to be in this body?"

"Likewise." Piper smirked.

"You can't" Lou Ellen said. "If you tell anyone other than me or Jason, the spell becomes permanent. So you'll have to suck it up for a week."

It was Piper's turn to scowl. "Your plans really bite, you know? This isn't even necessary."

"I hate to break it to you." Lou Ellen retorted. "But you are one of the seven. And I mean _the_ seven. And like it or not, you need to get along with people. We don't want the Ares cabin to sit out two wars just because of a stupid argument."

Clarisse had the grace to blush.

"Fine." Piper muttered. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Whatever." Clarisse said in an equally enthusiastic voice. "One week better get over fast."

Jason couldn't help but smile a little. "I won't tell anyone, then. It'll be our secret."

"It better be." Clarisse threatened. "I don't want to be a walking Barbie for the rest of my life."

Clarisse and Piper walked away, and Jason hesitated, unsure which one of them to accompany.

Lou Ellen moved next to him and winked. "One more thing. Between you and me. Swear you won't tell them."

Jason nodded, amused. "I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed overhead.

Lou Ellen smirked. "I _can_ change them back if I want to."

The forest echoed with the sound of their laughter.

xxx

**So tell me what you think? I won't continue this unless I get a few reviews, but I need to know what you think! R&R, I look forward to it ^_^**


	2. Appearances are Deceptive

**Haha well thanks for the reviews :D Chapter 2 popped up during breakfast and I think I got the gist of the story now ^_^**

_Appearances are Deceptive_

Clarisse was fuming.

She had been having a perfect day. Her team had won Capture-The-Flag and she'd shoved it in McLean's face, when some stupid daughter of Hecate had to ruin everything!

She glanced at her perfectly manicured nails in disgust. How was she supposed to _fight_ like this? McLean would probably break down in the middle of a battle because she chipped a nail or whatever. What a loser.

Somewhere deep inside her, she knew that Piper wasn't like that, but it was much easier to think so. _Nobody _could replace Silena. Especially not some stuck-up rich girl.

"Hey Piper!" Someone called.

She ignored them. Stupid McLean. Everyone thought she was so famous and…

"Piper! Hey Pipes!"

Clarisse realized with a jolt that she _was_ Piper.

"What?" She asked, facing the speaker. "Valdez…um, Leo."

Leo stared at her. "What happened to 'don't call me Pipes'?"

"Never mind. What is it?" She asked.

"Yeah, so did you and Clarisse blow up or what? I saw this light like an explosion."

"Oh," Clarisse thought quickly. "Um, that was her electric spear. You know, Maimer."

"You mean Lamer." Leo grinned. "How'd Jason handle the girl fight?"

She shrugged. "Like he always does."

"Leo! Give me a hand, will you?" Nyssa called.

"Gotta go." He grinned apologetically. "We're working on Festus's ship."

"Yeah." She said, watching him jog away.

The she turned and headed for her cabin. She was halfway in when she remembered again.

"What are you doing here McLean?" Sherman sneered.

"Where's Clarisse?" Mark asked.

"Did you eat her?" Millicent smirked.

Clarisse abruptly turned and left, her face burning. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't embarrassing herself, but Piper. A slow smile spread across her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Piper walk out of the Aphrodite cabin, her face red. Piper ran into Lou Ellen and the two began a heated discussion. Clarisse walked over.

"What, are you stupid?" Lou Ellen asked.

"With this tiny brain- yeah." Piper said. "Look, it's not like…"

"People will _notice_ if you act out of character." Lou Ellen insisted. "You can't just… oh, hey Clarisse."

"What is it?" Clarisse scowled.

Piper smirked. "Nothing."

"Listen, both of you need to understand. You can't just…"

"Hey, Piper. Clarisse." Annabeth walked over to them. "Lou Ellen, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no." Lou Ellen said. "We were talking."

"Oh, okay. I need to talk to Piper and Clarisse."

Lou Ellen took the hint. "Yeah, well, I gotta go."

Annabeth waited until Lou Ellen was out of earshot.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"Don't play dumb, Piper." Annabeth snapped.

Clarisse hid a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked irritatedly.

"That bright light." Annabeth said. "_Everyone _saw it."

Piper shot Clarisse an alarmed look. "Um…"

"I… she hit me. With Maimer." Clarisse lied.

Annabeth shot her a suspicious glance. "And the light was that bright?"

Piper covered up. "Lou Ellen butted in. She did something so that I couldn't hurt, um, Piper."

"Oh," Annabeth smirked. "Thank you, Lou Ellen."

Piper and Clarisse snorted simultaneously.

"Well, I should go. See you tonight?" Annabeth grinned and left.

"Why tonight?" Piper asked puzzled.

"I don't kn… oh, Styx." Clarisse cursed.

"What?"

"It's the fourth of July. I have a date with Chris!"

"What?" Piper's eyes widened. "I am _not_ dating your boyfriend, Clarisse. No. Freaking. Way."

"You got that right." Clarisse growled. "I'm not dating Jason either."

"I'll pretend to be sick. Or… or… I can't go!" Piper said.

"Can't go where?" A new voice asked.

"_Damn" _Clarisse thought. _"Damn, it's Chris."_

**I AM SO SORRY**

**I MEANT TO PUBLISH THIS EARLIER, BUT I COULDN'T**

**AAAAH, I FEEL SO BAD **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME, BUT DO REVIEW!**

**I PROOOMISE I'LL BE REGULAR NOW :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEW 3**


	3. As Different As Can Be

**I'll leave the long explanations and apologies for after the chapter, if that's okay xP**

* * *

><p><em>As different as can be<em>

"Oh, hey Chris." Piper smiled winningly, trying to cover up her dismay. **(A/N: When I say Piper, I mean Piper in Clarisse's body, just so we're clear)**

"So what were you talking about?" Chris asked, acknowledging Clarisse with a nod.

"Pip- Clarisse can't go with you to see the fireworks." Clarisse blurted out.

Chris looked at them strangely. "Why not?" He said, unsure of whom to ask.

"I... um..." Piper panicked internally._ "Crap, crap, crap!"_

Lou Ellen popped up again. "Oh, hey guys! Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Piper said, at the same time as Clarisse.

Chris was confused. "Um, Clarisse..."

"I've got to talk to Lou Ellen!" Piper suddenly said. "It's really important."

Chris was completely baffled. "Clarisse, can we talk in private?"

"Sorry, gotta dash!" She flashed a nervous smile at him, before dragging Lou Ellen away.

Chris stared after her and sighed. "What happened?" He asked Clarisse.

"It's a long story." She assured him.

Chris shrugged and walked away.

"Are we really going to have this discussion again?" Lou Ellen moaned as they tramped through the woods.

Piper was furious. "I did not save the world just to get stuck in the body of little-miss-anger-management here! Change me back right now, or so help me I'll... I'll..."

"Talk about anger management." Lou Ellen grinned. "Relax. You've been stressing out waaay too much lately. It'll do you good not to be the center of attention."

Suddenly Clarisse came stomping through.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Lou Ellen sighed. "Look, I've got work to do, so if you'll excuse me." She walked away without waiting for an answer.

Piper and Clarisse glared after her, unable to think of a decent reply. Then Clarisse turned on Piper.

"If I see you with Chris even once..." She left the threat hanging in the air.

Piper snorted. "Please. I wouldn't steal your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Piper's eyes flared. "That. Is. It. What is up with you anyway? Why do you hate me so much? Ever since you met me, you've done nothing but give me hell!"

Clarisse's face turned red. "You think you're just so perfect, and you act so stuck up and above everyone else. You could never be half the person Silena ever was so-"

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere! I've got news for you- I'm not Silena! I'm sorry if I won't betr-" Piper stopped.

Clarisse took on a dangerous expression. "Won't what?"

"Nothing." Piper said, suppressing her anger. There were some things that were best left unsaid.

"Won't what, _Barbie_?" Clarisse gritted her teeth.

The word "Barbie" was the last straw.

"Won't betray my own friends for Kronos!" Piper yelled, the woods echoing her frustration.

As soon as she said it, Piper knew that she had been wrong.

Clarisse flushed a brighter red than ever, and stalked away without a word.

Piper stood alone in the forest, her anger fading as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry." She called out a split second later.

But Clarisse was long gone, and if she had heard Piper she gave no sign of it.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Cla- Piper?" Piper asked Mark at dinner.<p>

Mark frowned. "I haven't seen her since she accidentally walked into our cabin." A grin spread across his face. "It was hilarious."

Piper ignored him. She was slightly worried.

Jason caught her eye and she shook her head slightly. His brow furrowed and he looked away.

Piper stood up abruptly. "I'm not feeling well." She announced.

Piper found her by the creek. Clarisse was sitting on a rock, staring into the water silently. Piper tentatively sat next to her, but Clarisse ignored her.

They sat there for a while in silence, gazing into the swirling waters. A feeling of calm settled down on them and Piper gathered the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Clarisse sighed. "After all this time, nobody sees past Silena the so-called traitor. Nobody knows what she was really like."

"What was she like?"

"She was one of the kindest, sweetest people I've ever known. I was so used to being hated, and mocked." She looked Piper in the eye. "I'm not stupid. I know what people say about me behind my back. But I'm the daughter of Ares. I'm supposed to be strong and brave, and sometimes thick-headed."

Faint laughter from the campfire carried over to them.

"I never really had friends." Clarisse said. "I never bothered being nice to people when I knew what they said about me. For some reason, Silena wasn't like them. She didn't care that I was a daughter of Ares, she saw past all of that. Nobody's ever... ever tried to make friends with me before Silena, or even after Silena."

"I didn't know." Piper said lamely, churning with emotions. She couldn't believe that this was the same Clarisse whom she had hated the very same morning. It was like seeing a new side of Clarisse.

"Nobody ever knows." Clarisse said bitterly. "And nobody will ever understand Silena."

Piper felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Not only Clarisse, but every single person in camp was comparing her to Silena. How Silena was pretty, Silena was smart, Silena wasn't a conventional daughter of Aphrodite. Some thought that she would follow in Silena's footsteps. Others felt that she was an improved version of Silena. And very few felt that she could never live up to Silena.

"I think I understand." Piper said slowly. "Silena was frightened and she had the best intentions..."

Clarisse shook her head. "No. You don't."

Clarisse suddenly stood up. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. None of you in cabin ten can ever compare to Silena, so don't even try McLean. What makes you so different from the rest of them?"

Piper watched Clarisse walk away from her for the second time that day, feeling unexpectedly dejected.

_"What makes you so different from the rest of them?"_

_"I don't know."_ Piper thought desperately.

Piper buried her head in her hands and just sat there for another hour, grief and guilt eating away at her.

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGY TIME!<strong>

**WOW**

**WHAT DO I SAY. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. JUST... JUST SO MUCH GOING ON OHGOD I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO COPE**

**RANT AT ME ALL YOU WANT I'M SO SO SORRY I HONESTLY AM.**

**There's a full length apology on my profile, plus an update telling you which fanfictions I;m going to be updating and when.**

**Leave a review, be it hate or not. :3**

**(And yes updates will be more regular now)**


	4. An Olympian Quarrel

**WHOOPS I honestly meant to update earlier! Thank you for being patient, and I'll get on with the chapter xD**

* * *

><p><em><span>An Olympian Quarrel<span>_

Jason peered as he made out a figure sitting on a rock by the creek. He approached Piper cautiously, and bent down to sit next to her.

"Everyone's wondering where you are." He told her.

Piper sighed. "I can't go to the fireworks. Not with Chris."

"Clarisse didn't go either."

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"In her... _your_ cabin." He replied.

They were silent for a few moments.

"What happened?" Jason finally asked, realising that Piper was not about to initiate a conversation.

"Everyone keeps comparing me to Silena." Piper burst out. "I don't _want_ to be Silena; I just want to be myself! For _once_, I can actually belong, but I have to do what everyone expects me to. Why can't I be my own person?_"_

Jason wasn't sure how to respond. "Nobody expects you to be Silena..."

"Clarisse does!" Piper said angrily. "And I know half of the camp expects me to end up as a traitor!" She spat.

Jason felt a pang of sympathy. "Clarisse isn't ready to accept a new Cabin 10 counsellor yet, but she'll warm up to you eventually."

"When?" Piper demanded. "Clarisse will _always_ see me as Silena's replacement- a girl who can never be like Silena. And even if she changes her mind, what about everyone else? Am I going to be that bimbo counsellor forever?"

"You're not a bimbo counsellor." Jason reassured her. "You're just upset right now, and you need to calm down."

Piper hadn't realised that she had stood up and was breathing heavily. She glared at Jason for a while before slumping back down resignedly.

"I'm just an ordinary daughter of Aphrodite." She said quietly. "I'm not as special as everyone thinks."

Jason smiled. "You're much more special than that."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's getting chilly. I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Sounds good." She smiled back at him a little sadly.

The two of them walked back to camp in silence, unaware that they had been observed all along.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Aphrodite demanded. "Did you see what your daughter did to mine?"<p>

Hecate had the grace to look uncomfortable. "I didn't kno-"

"Of course you did!" Aphrodite snapped, momentarily losing her composure. "How else did your daughter know the body swap spell?"

Hecate shrugged, fighting hard to hide a knowing smile.

However, on Aphrodite's right, Artemis was not having much success containing her own smile. She caught her brother's eye across the room and he winked at her.

Ares turned to glare at Apollo. "This is not _FUNNY_!"

"_SILENCE!"_ Zeus roared. "This is a _peaceful _meeting."

Aphrodite pointed an accusing finger at Hecate. "Tell her to change Piper back! I don't want my beautiful daughter stuck in a... a..."

"A what?" Ares growled.

"Your daughter isn't exactly known for being nice." Aphrodite snapped at him.

"My daughter is worth _ten_ of your preening little..."

"Take that back!"

Hephaestus smirked, enjoying the show.

"Maybe we could ask Mr. D to help out." Hermes suggested.

Dionysus looked up, bored. "I think I like them better this way."

Athena was looking at Hecate curiously. "Surprisingly, I agree. This is for the best and will definitely be useful in the future."

"In the future?" Aphrodite looked as though she would tear at Athena with perfectly manicured fingernails.

"The girls will learn something." Athena pointed out.

Ares barked. "What could _my_ girl learn from McLean?"

Aphrodite pointed a threatening finger at him. "Don't you dare insult my daughter."

"Or what?" He sneered.

Apollo interrupted before a full-blown argument could begin. "I agree with Athena and Dionysus. It's only for six more days, if you remember."

"Six whole days?" Aphrodite looked anguished. "That's too long!"

Ares nodded. "I second that. Who knows what Clarisse will-"

Apollo cut him off quickly. "A day's already flown by. It's just six more."

"Are you all just going to stand for this?" Hera spoke up suddenly. "And just _allow_ so much freedom to the demigods? They can't just practice spells on each other."

The rest of the gods fell silent. Zeus's brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"Nobody commands the demigods." Artemis said finally. "They go to camp to train, and meet others like themselves. If they have a problem between themselves, they sort it out."

"But like _this_?" Hera asked. "Hecate has already interfered- so why shouldn't we?"

"Hecate only told her daughter how to cast the spell." Artemis retorted. "She didn't cast the spell herself."

"I hate to say this, but this should not be tolerated." Poseidon put in.

Athena was slightly taken aback, but she masked it with coldness. "Why would you say that? To mock me?"

"It's not about you." He replied, turning red. "It's not up to Lou Ellen to use a spell on fellow campers. _Especially_ not now, when we face another threat."

"Exactly!" Apollo said triumphantly. "We're facing another threat and all the demigods need to get along."

"And if the camp is attacked when Clarisse and Piper are stuck like this?" Hermes shrugged. "I'm just saying- they won't be able to defend the camp properly if they're in a different body."

"You don't know that for sure." Apollo countered.

Ares and Aphrodite were both silently raging whilst watching this exchange take place.

Zeus had no choice. "I call for a vote. Who votes not to interfere?"

"I do." Athena said immediately.

"As do I." Artemis nodded.

"Me too." Apollo beamed.

"I do." Dionysus said.

"Count me in." Hephaestus rumbled.

"And I." Demeter added.

That made six against, and five for. Everybody turned to Zeus. His brow furrowed. In case of a tied vote, Zeus's vote would be the ruling one, but if he voted against then he would be voting for the majority.

"Decision postponed." He grumbled, unwilling to be the deciding vote.

Hera scowled uncharacteristically. "It's only for six more days." She said sardonically, mocking Apollo's previous statement.

"You can't postpone the decision." Athena agreed with her reluctantly. "We don't have much time."

It was Zeus's turn to scowl. "Very well. I vote against."

Both Aphrodite and Ares darkened. Ares vanished in a puff of dramatic smoke while Aphrodite stormed out, glaring viciously at those who had voted against.

As the gods left, one by one, Hephaestus went up to Zeus. "I hope you know what you're doing, father."

"You voted against." Zeus reminded him irritably.

Hephaestus's face twisted into a grin. "Only to rile my wife. I didn't think you would vote against."

"What does it matter? Six more days and they'll be at each other's throats again."

"Aphrodite and Ares aren't going to sit by idly." Hephaestus warned him. "We're all tense because of Gaia, and the last thing we need is this little spat. I just hope this all blows over."

Zeus looked at him with a newfound respect. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AW YEAH I'M DONE<strong>

**So I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :D Always fun to hear from our favourite gods xD This chapter actually ended on an unexpected note, but I quite like it!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, I won't be gone for months on end again (I'll do my best x)**

**Leave a revieeeeeew PLEASE it really means a lot to me! Because I'm not sure how much people like this story, so let me know if you want anything changed, or you have an idea C:**

**(sh just review anyway)**


	5. Everything is Not What It Seems

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day :D Okay, I'm starting this, and I hope to publish this within the hour xD**

* * *

><p><em>Everything is not what it seems<em>

**(AN: The title is a Wizards of Waverly Place reference- I'VE GOT THE SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD)**

"What is wrong with you?" Mark yelled in frustration.

Piper was equally frustrated and threw down her spear.

"I don't feel well." She muttered darkly.

He was incredulous. "You were feeling well enough at breakfast! Pick up your spear and stop fighting like a wimp!"

She clenched her fists. "I'll try the dagger."

"The dagger?" He guffawed, and so did all the onlookers. "You want to fight with a dagger? You're spending way too much time with McLean."

Piper was so angry that she thought she might explode. After breakfast, she had taken more jeers and insults that she could stand, and worst of all, they were right. She could barely hold the spear, let alone fight with it. How did Clarisse use the thing anyway?

Her fists curled and she wished (not for the first time) that she had her dagger with her. She silently reminded herself to get it back from Clarisse.

It would have probably cheered Piper up to know that Clarisse wasn't faring any better. Well, at least she had a more... appreciative audience.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Pipes!" Leo urged, watching Clarisse jab wildly with her dagger. "What's gotten into you?"<p>

Drew was standing nearby with her arms folded and a smug expression on her face as she watched Clarisse fail miserably. Jason, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

After a few more moments of humiliation, Jason drew Clarisse away and turned to her.

"Maybe you should give up fighting with the dagger." He suggsted. "Just... do other stuff till you're back to normal."

"Shouldn't I be able to use the dagger if I'm in her body?" Clarisse glared at him as though it were his fault.

"You have her body, not her experience." Lou Ellen appeared. "And you really need to be careful about what you say where everyone can hear. Unless you're interested in a permanent makeover."

Clarisse jabbed a finger in Lou Ellen's face with a threatening expression.

"Are you going to poke me to death?" Lou Ellen giggled, stepping to the side.

Clarisee would have retorted but she spotted Annabeth staring at the trio. Instead she hissed. "You need to stop stalking me, because it looks suspicious."

Lou Ellen's head swivelled and she caught Annabeth's gaze. Clarisse smacked a hand to her forehead and she twisted Lou Ellen by the shoulder.

"Hey!" Lou Ellen protested, rubbing her shoulder.

"That's exactly how you look suspicious." Clarisse told her. "So..." She trailed off.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"McLean." She growled, abruptly walking away.

Lou Ellen continued to massage her shoulder and Jason looked at her pointedly. "Am I the only one starting to regret this?"

"What are you doing?" Piper looked up as a very angry Clarisse stormed towards her.

"What?" Piper snapped, not in the mood to deal with Clarisse.

"You can't just skip _my_ classes!"

"Oh, but _you_ can?"

"Jason pulled me away!" Clarisse argued. "What's your excuse?"

"Your siblings are jerks!"

Clarisse drew back a fist and Piper smirked at her. "Bring it. It's your face."

Clarisse made an angry noise but lowered her arm. If looks could kill...

Piper forced herself to take a deep breath and calm herself. The pair were already attracting a lot of attention.

"Look." Piper said in a low voice. "This whole... thing is obviously out of our control. So let's just try to play along, I mean, we've only got, like, five more days?"

"Six- including today." Clarisse grumbled, but she appeared to have calmed down as well.

Piper tried to be nonchalant. "Yeah, but it's not very long."

Clarisse sighed, all her anger gone. "Whatever, Dollface."

"Dollface?" Piper raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Clarisse grinned wickedly. "Unless you prefer Barbie..."

"Dollface works for me." Piper laughed, walking back to the Ares cabin.

Clarisse wasn't in the mood for lessons, so she plopped herself onto Piper's bed.

_"Comfy_._" _She admitted.

A familiar emptiness welled inside her as she tried to remember Silena for the hero she really was. She missed Silena more than she could admit, and Chris was all she had left. Silena had been her only true friend. Her cabin didn't count; they were only loyal because she was related to them.

Clarisse found herself desperately wishing that there were some way to bring Silena back and it would be just like old times. She'd finally have a friend who loved her for who she was, and saw past her big, ugly, meaty body.

She sat up straight at the commotion as the Aphrodite cabin stumbled in after their training session. Clarisse listened to their bubbling laughs and excited gossip with a touch of envy.

Drew pushed her way through to sneer at Clarisse.

"What's the matter, Piper?" She mocked. "I see you've lost your touch."

Clarisse groaned inwardly. "Shove off, Drew."

She made to stand up but Drew's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Leave me alone." She snarled, shaking Drew off.

A familiar smug look returned to Drew's face. "Aren't you supposed to be a charmspeaker?"

Clarisse was doing her best to keep her cool, but Drew was only provoking her.

"Have you lost your powers?" Drew laughed. "How terrible!"

The other demigods had fallen silent and were watching, hushed.

"Get to the point." Clarisse finally snapped.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Clarisse was momentarily speechless. "You haven't been on any quests."

Drew's lip curled. "I have, remember. Chiron sent me and Mitchell out to recruit a new demigod a few days ago. I'm on the same status as you are, but I'm obviously the better choice for camp counsellor."

A part of Clarisse wanted to say. _"You want the position of camp counsellor? You got it!"_

But she knew she couldn't.

"Last chance." Clarisse warned her. "I don't want to have to kick your ass."

Drew laughed agan. "Yeah, we all saw how well you fought."

She turned away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at sundown! Hope you show up!" She called.

Clarisse groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW I KNOW it's a bit of a stretch with the whole Drew-went-on-a-quest, buuuut I really wanted to add in that duel xD<strong>

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated- I've had exams UGH D: BUT I FINALLY HAVE HOLIDAYS SO EXPECT UPDATES (school starts on monday tho sigh but I think I can still update)**

**Please please please review? :3**


	6. Of Destiny and Duels

**Oh wow I know, I know, saying the same thing over and over isn't really interesting (or original ahaha) but I just really love getting the e-mails for new reviews, or favourites, or whatever! So I'm just going to thank you guys every chapter (What do you mean say something orignal? Isn't that what the chapter's for?)**

**puppydog1 - ahaha no not summer school xD I've actually changed schools, so I just started school like... four days ago? Three? It's late, and I'm too lazy to count xD**

**daughterofplutowazzup - WHOOPS you got me x) Yup, I messed that up, but I went back and fixed it! Thanks so _so_ much! Ahaha no, I'm not British, but I've just always been calling them holidays xD What do you call them then? :)**

* * *

><p><em>Of Destiny and Duels<em>

Clarisse couldn't sleep that night. Her dreams were plagued with pictures of her being beaten shamefully by Drew. And at the end of the dream, she was back in her body, and everyone was laughing at her. Piper, on the other hand, was back to being popular and loved by everyone.

Wouldn't it be nice if Clarisse could be that loved?

The dream shifted to a clothes store. Clarisse didn't know the first thing about shopping for clothes, but it looked like a pretty expensive place to her, and the dresses were beautiful. The dresses, however, paled in comparison to the woman who stepped out from behind one of the racks. **(AN: it's pretty obvious, isn't it?) **_  
><em>

She was drop-dead _gorgeous_.

Clarisse gaped. She couldn't decide exactly what the woman looked like, since her appearance seemed to subtly change. One thing Clarisse did notice was the eerie resemblance to Piper.

"Lady Aphrodite." She said respectfully. She had only seen Aphrodite once before, and that had been but a fleeting glimpse. This was more... real.

Subconsciously, Clarisse knew that Aphrodite would appear to Clarisse as Clarisse's perception of beauty, and the resemblance to Piper irked her.

Aphrodite's delicate eyebrows frowned at Clarisse, and Clarisse noticed for the first time that Aphrodite was not wearing her usual enchanting smile.

"Clarisse." Aphrodite acknowledged. "We need to talk."

"I didn't do anything." Clarisse protested, as reality hit her. Aphrodite may be the goddess of love and beauty, but she was a _goddess_ nevertheless.

Aphrodite's frown deepened, but she seemed more confused than angry. "I know. I just felt that I should warn you not to stay in my daughter's body longer than is necessary."

"I wouldn't-"

Aphrodite cut her off. "I've seen your dreams, Clarisse La Rue. I know how you feel about being the underdog, while Piper claims all the glory."

Aphrodite paused to finger a red satin dress appreciatively.

"We all have our place." She continued. "And yours is with your cabin."

Clarisse scowled.

"And at Piper's side." Aphrodite finished sternly.

Clarisse was about to raise an eyebrow sceptically, but she restrained herself.

"I was angry at first." Aphrodite admitted. "But there isn't anything I can do about it." She sighed, and her pretty features took on a slightly rueful expression.

"You were always meant to help Piper." She told Clarisse reluctantly. "The two of you will fight in battle side by side. Piper needs you, and you need her. Your destinies have been intertwined ever since Piper came to camp. Even _before_."

Clarisse was a little overwhelmed. One minute, Aphrodite had been telling her off, and now she was telling her it was her destiny? The shift in the seriousness of the conversation caught her off guard. And what did she mean _before_ McLean came to came to camp?

* * *

><p>Aphrodite watched the girl, inwardly sighing. Clarisse had a better temperament than her father did, and Aphrodite was actually beginning to pity the girl. She knew that Clarisse would be crucial to Piper's role as mediator, but how crucial? <strong>(AN: This is kind of a... headcanon of my own x) So I'm not basing this off anything in the actual series, and I guess that makes this sort of an AU?) <strong>

"I know it's... confusing." Aphrodite said, not unkindly. "But right now you need to wake up, and focus on the problems at hand."

"Wait... what about Drew?" Clarisse asked. "I don't have any of Piper's experience!"

"But you have plenty of yours." Aphrodite smiled for the first time. "Goodbye, Clarisse."

* * *

><p>"She <em>what<em>?" Piper's voice must have increased by an octave. "What does Drew think she's doing- going up against Clarisse?"

Jason shrugged, looking very worried. "The only way Clarisse is going to win is if she uses a spear. And that's too risky- people might guess."

Piper stared at him. "_That's_ what you're worried about?"

"The two of you haven't been impersonating each other very well!" Jason hissed. "Half the camp is suspicious already, and we don't want to tip them off!"

"We could ask Lou Ellen to change us back." Piper suggested.

Jason only hesitated briefly. "No. The spell only wears off in five days, remember?"

"I'm sure Lou Ellen can get her mom to fix it!" Piper cried in frustration. "I'm tired of being stuck in Clarisse's body and living her life!"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, maybe Clarisse can forfeit, and you can challenge Drew once you're back in your own body."

Piper scoffed. "Are you seriously telling me that you think Clarisse is going to walk away from a fight?"

"You wouldn't either."

"I wouldn't."

They walked in silence for a while.

"I need to find Clarisse." Piper broke the silence. "We have to talk about this."

Jason checked the time. "She should probably be done at the climbing wall by now."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Piper restrained a wail with difficulty.<p>

Clarisse was singed all over and her hair was charred. Her face was fixed in a scowl that was directed at everyone in general.

"I'm having trouble manoeuvring." She said, peeved.

"We need to talk about the duel." Piper lowered her voice.

"You heard?"

"_Everyone_ heard." Jason told her, a little reprimandingly. "They're all going to be there."

"It wasn't my fault." Clarisse explained. "She challenged me."

"We know." Piper said impatiently. "What's your strategy?"

"What?"

"Well, if you fight with a spear, Annabeth's smart enough to figure everything out!"

Clarisse's mouth formed a silent _'oh'_. "I didn't think of that."

"Piper and I think-" Jason began, but Piper nudged him forcefully.

"Alright." He glared at Piper, and continued. "_I_ think you should forfeit."

Clarisse was silent for a few seconds. "But... Drew would be head counsellor."

"I'll challenge her once the week is over." Piper assured her. "And get my position back."

"I hope you're right, Dollface." Clarisse grumbled.

Piper and Jason weren't expecting that.

"Is that... a yes?" Piper asked uncertainly.

Clarisse grunted noncommittally.

Matching grins spread across the faces of the other two.

"Great!" Jason said enthusiastically. "Alright, I'm late for practice."

With a quick wave, he jogged off, leaving Piper and Clarisse to themselves.

"Thanks." Piper said, uncharacteristically friendly.

"No problem." Clarisse muttered. "It's not like I'm _destined_ to _help you_."

"What?" Piper was bemused.

"Your mother had a chat with me."

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh... what did she say?"

Clarisse tried to shrug it off. "Something about destiny."

"She's not... mad?"

"Not at you." She snorted. "Why would anyone be?"

Piper bit back a sharp retort. "My life isn't as perfect as you-"

Clarisse waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, sure. Don't you have a class to get to?"

Without waiting for an answer, Clarisse headed back to Cabin 10.

Piper watched her leave. _"How am I ever going to get through to her?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm actually a bit worried that I got too carried away and Aphrodite is OOC. I don't think this chapter is one of my best, but I really wanted to set the scene for the duel, and not just skip straight to it. So if you like, think of this chapter as a sort of prequel for the next one :)<strong>

**But hey, don't let that stop you from reviewing! Go for it :D**


	7. Another Plan Gone Wrong

**...Yes, yes, yes, I know.**

**And I'm terribly sorry, but I'm really trying my best here!**

**And thank you _so_ much for reviewing, or even just reading! I love reading all your reviews x) Well, I don't have much to say, except that, for those of you who haven't been keeping track (and I don't blame you), Clarisse and Piper are on day 3 of the spell right now :) Yay almost half-way through!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Another Plan Gone Wrong<span>_

"They're improving." Annabeth told Lou-Ellen a little suspiciously.

"Huh?" Lou-Ellen started from her daydream.

"Oh, don't act so innocent." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you did, but it's working."

"What are you- oh." Lou-Ellen blushed.

A smile flitted across the daughter of Athena's face. "I just hope it's not something you're going to get in trouble for."

Lou-Ellen shifted uncomfortably. "It would be better if you didn't know."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and left. Lou-Ellen heaved a sigh of relief. She'd been expecting Annabeth to approach her eventually (she _was_ a daughter of Athena) and the conversation had gone better than she'd expected.

The only problem at the moment was Drew. What was Lou-Ellen to do with the egoistic daughter of Aphrodite?

_"I don't know where she's getting her confidence from."_ The girl thought dejectedly. _"I liked her better when Piper beat her."_

Lou-Ellen knew that Clarisse didn't have it in her to refuse a challenge, but there was no way for Clarisse to win this fight. The girl was already terrible with a knife. She didn't usually fight with a knife, and on top of that, she was in an unfamiliar body. Lou-Ellen had heard of Clarisse's disaster on the climbing wall, and she wasn't keen for Piper's body to get beaten up any further.

_"But then,"_ Lou-Ellen mused. _"People can't see Piper McLean walking away from a fight- that's not good for her image."_

A sudden thought struck her. Clarisse couldn't forfeit, but neither could she lose to Drew. So there was only one other option.

* * *

><p>Lou-Ellen had gathered Piper, Clarisse and Jason in the woods to conduct a hurried meeting. She would need to enlist their help for her plan to work.<p>

Piper stared. "You make it sound like it's as easy as stealing candy from a baby."

"Easier." Lou-Ellen assured her.

Jason looked a little hesitant. "Isn't that a little... low?"

"Do you have anything better, Sparky?" Lou-Ellen was offended.

Piper shrugged. "I'm with Drew. All's fair in love and war."

"I don't like it." Clarisse scowled. "There has to be another way."

Lou-Ellen rolled her eyes. "Are you _really_ willing to take your chances? You could just go ahead with the duel..."

Clarisse's scowl deepened.

"This isn't an easy decision to make." Jason explained. "I mean, if this gets out of hand, Piper will lose her rank permanently. They're never going to trust any of us if-"

"We need to make a decision!" Piper cut in. "I trust Lou-Ellen."

"This is your way of getting back at Drew." Clarisse snapped. "But this is not the right way to handle this."

Lou-Ellen held up her hands. "Enough! I got you into this mess, so I'll get you out of it. _My_ way."

Clarisse glared. "I guess we don't have a choice."

Lou-Ellen winked.

* * *

><p>Lou-Ellen shook the contents of the bottle one last time, and it shimmered before reverting to its original colour.<p>

"Perfect." She examined it a final time before setting it back on the shelf.

Clarisse was looking around nervously. "They'll be back any minute."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." The other girl winked mischievously. "Enjoy yourself."

The daughter of Hecate flitted out the door and was out of sight within moments.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Clarisse sat down on her bed and began polishing her knife, as though she were getting ready for the duel. She still wasn't comfortable with Lou-Ellen's plan, but she had to admit that it was ingenious. At least it made things less complicated.

Clarisse knew with certainty that she probably couldn't win a duel against Drew if she used a knife. Yes, Drew was an airhead, but after she'd gone on that quest, she had been training a bit more vigorously. And Clarisse had never really used a knife properly in battle, especially one as unique as Piper's. It was meant to be used by a daughter of Aphrodite.

Her musings were cut short as Drew walked in with a sneering glance at Clarisse. "Good luck, McLean. You'll need it."

Clarisse groaned inwardly. Not the same cliched line.

Drew picked up her bottle of moisturiser and began rubbing it gently on her face, examining herself in the mirror. It took all of Clarisse's willpower not to stare and to pretend as thought nothing was happening.

Suddenly Drew yelped, and Clarisse fought back a grin as she looked up. Her grin immediately turned into a look of horror as she realised what was happening. The spell wasn't working the way it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>Lou-Ellen was chatting animatedly with her siblings when Clarisse stormed up to her and dragged her away. Ignoring the curious looks of her siblings, the girl turned to Clarisse with a broad grin.<p>

"Well?"

Clarisse halted as soon as they were out of earshot and glared furiously at Lou-Ellen. "Your spell went wrong."

Lou-Ellen's smile froze. "What happened- what's the bag for? _Is that bag moving?_"_  
><em>

Clarisse looked at her grimly.

Lou-Ellen gaped. "Don't tell me that bag is Drew."

"You know how the spell was meant to give her warts all over her face, so that she'd be too ashamed to show her face in public?"

Lou-Ellen nodded uncertainly.

"Great job." Clarisse said sarcastically, reaching into the squirming bag.

The daughter of Hecate watched with bated breath as she pulled out... a toad.

"Oh." Lou-Ellen said faintly.

"Oh?" Clarisse was outraged. "_Oh?_ You turned Drew into a _toad_, and all you have to say is OH?"

The other girl was taking deep, calming breaths. "Stay cool, just stay cool, and I'll figure something-"

"Not another spell!" Clarisse interrupted hotly, remembering to lower her voice to a hiss. "People are going to suspect _me_, because I was the only other person in the cabin."

"Nobody knows that." Lou-Ellen pointed out.

"What?"

"Nobody knows that you and I were in the cabin. We just need to keep Drew somewhere safe until we can figure out what to do with her."

"Do you have any other brilliant plans?"

"I'll take her." Lou-Ellen said decisively. "And I'll ask my mom for help."

"How do you plan to tell your mom that you turned your fellow camper _into a toad_?"

"Would you please calm down?" Lou-Ellen hushed her. "This is all under control."

"Under-" Clarisse waved the toad in Lou-Ellen's face. "Under control?"

Lou-Ellen took a step back. "Careful! You might strangle her!"

Clarisse dropped the indignant toad back in the bag.

Lou-Ellen suddenly giggled.

"Oh, so now this is funny?" Clarisse demanded.

"She _is_ a toad."

A croak emanated from the bag.

The two girls burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY!<strong>

**It took me AGES to write this chapter, because I wasn't sure what sort of spell to cast on Drew, and I wasn't very happy with the writing either. Mostly, I only find time to write at night, like late into the night, so when I re-read it the next day I'm always unhappy with the quality. I feel this one has turned out alright, even though I'm writing this on a very hungry stomach.**

**What do you think?**

**Comments, suggestions, feedback?**

**Leave a review! :D**


End file.
